Braving the Future
by Sebastian M. Abernathy-Snape
Summary: Marty couldn't retrieve the almanac from Biff and he couldn't save his father from being killed. He was spewed back to the future to when his mom married Biff. Having no recollection of his former life he must brave this new world as a timid four year old boy who has just lost his father and is watching his mother marry a man that detests him and his siblings. Though Marty will fi
1. Chapter 1

Braving the Future

Chapter 1

**Discalimer: **I do not own BTTF and I never will…..sadly

**Summary: **Marty couldn't retrieve the almanac from Biff and he couldn't save his father from being killed. He was spewed back to the future to when his mom married Biff. Having no recollection of his former life he must brave this new world as a timid four year old boy who has just lost his father and is watching his mother marry a man that detests him and his siblings. Though Marty will find out soon that life can always get worse, especially with Biff Tannen as a step-father.

The day had finally come! The day Biff Tannen claimed Lorraine Baines as his wife! Biff swiftly walked down the stairs of the church dragging Lorraine along. As he was making his way to the limousine a reporter stopped him and asked "How does it feel Mr. Tannen?" Biff gave the reporter a smug smirk "Third time's the charm." On impulse Biff gave Lorraine a provocative kiss, giving him both the pleasure and satisfaction of publically claiming Lorraine as _his _girl.

Finally making it into the limo Biff pushed Lorraine in then quickly got in himself and slammed the door shut. As soon as he was settled he told the driver to take them to his hotel.

Lorraine immediately screeched "What about my children?! We can't just leave them at the church!"

Biff's smile wavered at the thought of McFly's three brats. He should've gotten rid of McFly as soon as he become a millionaire….before McFly had the chance to reproduce, not one but THREE kids with _his _girl. Just the thought of those kids made him angry. David, Linda, and Marty McFly were the three road blocks that stood in the way of his perfect life. As soon as he had the chance he was going to ship David and Linda off to boarding school, but Marty was too young to attend school so Biff would have to make sure the little runt stayed out of his way.

Biff had taken a special disliking to four year old Marty. He was always so clingy and rarely wanted to be away from Lorraine. Marty barely even spoke, took up all of Lorraine's attention that she should be giving to him, and even though he wasn't as annoying as the other two McFly children Biff still hated him the most. The main reason why Biff didn't like Marty was because he resembled George the most. Every time Biff looked at kid he saw that geeky loser that he thought was out of his life forever but apparently the littlest McFly would continue to remind him of the man that took Lorraine from him.

For now Biff would tolerate Lorraine's children, but he would eventually find away to **permanently **get rid of the McFly children. At the moment he was content with the fact that he had Lorraine in his possession, even though she did come with a few unwanted extras.

Biff turned to Lorraine, "Don't worry about them; they'll meet us at the penthouse….tomorrow."

"What do you mean tomorrow?!"

"They'll be staying in a different room of the hotel for the night because tonight I finally plan to have my way with you Lorraine. Whether you want it or not"

Lorraine's face paled at the thought of Biff forcing himself upon her "Biff, I can't just leave them for the night without so much as an explanation for why they won't be with me tonight! What if they think I've been hurt? Marty will be so worried he's never spent a night away from me. Biff Tannen you tell the driver to turn this car around immediately!"

Seeing that Biff was making no move to alert the driver, Lorraine reached for the phone that was used to talk to the driver. As Lorraine reached for the phone she was stopped by Biff who roughly pulled her over to him.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull Lorraine? You're _my _girl. And that means you do what I say! You're brats will be fine I've got Skinhead, 3-D, and Match looking after them. As for Marty, the kid has got to stop being such a baby. He's got to grow up sooner or later, why not sooner?"

Glaring at him Lorraine started punching and scratching him in order to get out of the death grip Biff had her in. "Biff, let go of me I AM TELLING THE DRIVER TO TURN AROUND AND THERE IS NOTH…"

Lorraine was abruptly silenced by Biff's hand connecting with her face. "Listen Lorraine no matter how much you kick and scream we are going to the penthouse so I can…..properly claim you as my girl. And your brats won't be there to interrupt me! Now stop you're bitching before you REALLY annoy me and I'll be forced to get rough."

Ceasing her struggles Lorraine went limp in Biff's grip. She knew that these arguments and that slap were only sneak previews into the rest of her life with Biff. From this point on her life would only continue to skew downward. She just wishes George was still here to protect her. He was the superhero that saved her from Biff. Now that he was gone she couldn't protect herself from him. Now that George was gone he couldn't protect his children. Lorraine made a silent vow to herself, if George couldn't be there for their children, she would try her hardest to protect them from anything/anyone that could hurt them.

As the car came to halt in front of the hotel, Biff dragged her out the car. That night as Biff ravished and violated her over and over again she thought that she would gladly throw herself into the arms of Biff, she would gladly be his toy, and she would gladly be his punching bag. Just as long as it would keep Biff from hurting her children, it was a sacrifice she was glad to take.

**AN: **Well this is my very first story so be gentle. I'm not the greatest author but I gave my best. And I intend to for this to be a full-length story. So I'd appreciate some reviews and constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Discalimer: **I do not own BTTF and I never will…..sadly

**In this chapter **_italics_** represent flashbacks**

Marty was beside himself with worry. He wondered where his mommy was. The man with the funny colored glasses told him that his mommy and Biff would meet with them tomorrow, but what if they didn't? After all his that's what his daddy said the night he had to go into work late.

_Marty had just finished up getting ready for bed, he was now waiting for his daddy to come tuck him and read him a bedtime story. When his daddy did came in he wasn't wearing his normal sleeping clothes, he was wearing his work clothes._

_George sat down on Marty's bed and pulled Marty close to him."Marty, Daddy can't read you a story tonight because I was called into work."_

_Marty gave George a mournful look, "Why can't you go tomorrow?"_

"_I can't go in tomorrow because there is an emergency and they need me to go fix it"_

"_What about my bedtime story? We were gonna read another chapter from your book Daddy." Marty said giving his daddy a pout._

_George sighed; he had to gather every ounce of his strength in order to resist Marty's adorable puppy dog face. "I'll tell you what Marty. Since I can't read to you tonight I'll read you two chapters tomorrow night instead of one."_

_Marty gave him a thoughtful look contemplating his daddy's offer. "Do you promise Daddy?"_

"_I promise pal, now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Planting a kiss on Marty's forehead George ruffled Marty's hair playfully then pulled the covers over Marty. As he exited the room he turned off lights and whispered a silent "Good night." to Marty._

But his daddy never came back. Mommy told him that a bad man had killed his daddy and that daddy moved up to heaven. Marty didn't take the news to well, in fact he pretty much checked out. He transformed from a happy, care free boy into a shy, distant one. Marty also was scared that his mommy would leave him just like his daddy did, so he refused to let her out of his sight. As of the moment though Marty didn't know where his mommy was. All he knew is that his mommy was with Biff.

Marty frowned, just the thought of Biff made him uncomfortable. Biff didn't like him very much and Marty didn't know why. He was always calling Marty a "runt" and pushing him around when his mommy wasn't there. He tried his best to stay out of Biff's way but it seemed that Biff always seemed to find an excuse to bully him.

When his daddy died his mommy told him that he would look after Marty from heaven. She said that his daddy would protect him and keep him safe. Most nights, that was enough for Marty to feel safe, but then again most nights his mommy was there for him. Tonight he was terrified, he tried leaving the room to find his mommy but he was stopped by one of Biff's henchman. When he tried to run around the big man, he was quickly knocked over by the two other henchmen that were standing outside. He was then roughly picked up and locked into the room he would be staying in for the night.

Marty realized that his life was rapidly going downhill ever since his mommy agreed to marry Biff. Sure in front the press and the general public Biff seemed like a real family man but behind closed doors Biff wasn't so nice. He was constantly yelling at his mommy and making her sad. And one time Marty even saw Biff hit his mommy and that made Marty really angry. But what could he do to protect her. He was just a little boy and Biff was a lot bigger and stronger than him. Marty felt helpless he couldn't protect because he was a "weak little runt" as Biff called him.

Curling up into a small ball, sad tears started to fall down Marty's face. He wanted his mommy to hold him and tell him everything would be all right. He wanted his daddy to come and take him away from Biff and his henchmen that constantly bullied him. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was before his daddy died. Marty tightly clutched the book his daddy gave him before he died. It was the first official copy of his daddy's new book that he was in the process of publishing. His daddy promised that they would read it together, but he obviously couldn't keep that promise now. And now Marty would never know if his Daddy's story…..if his story would end with a happily ever after.

That night Marty made a silent vow to himself. He vowed that he would try his best to get bigger and stronger in order to protect his mommy. He would still stand up for his mommy even if that did mean that Biff would hit him. In his mind Marty thought that it was worth it. In his mind he would gladly become Biff's punching bag in order to protect his mommy. And when he got older he would find a way to take his mommy away from Biff and all the pain he caused her. But Marty couldn't protect his mommy when he wasn't with her. So he made a desperate plea to his daddy in heaven.

"Daddy I know you're up there in heaven lookin' after me. Mommy said that you would always protect me. And I want to thank you for protecting me. Since you're protecting me in heaven I'll protect Mommy for you cause I know you wouldn't want her to get hurt. But tonight Mommy's not with me and I can't keep her safe. So I was wonderin' if just for tonight you could protect mommy instead of me. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I promise."

Marty could've sworn he heard a silent, "I promise." whispered in his ear.

Pulling the covers over his head Marty slowly drifted off to sleep knowing that his daddy would keep his mommy safe because his daddy never broke his promises…at least not intentionally.

**AN: **Well there's chapter two for you. I'd appreciate reviews and input on the story sooooooooooo feel free to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Discalimer: **I do not own BTTF and I never will…..sadly

Waking up Marty immediately looked at the clock. It was about 10:00 A.M., Marty raced up to the door to see if it was unlocked, it wasn't. Sighing in defeat Marty thought that he would just have to wait for Biff's henchmen to let him out. Deciding he had nothing better to do Marty went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his clothes. Just as he was finishing up 3-D waltzed into the room.

"C'mon runt we got a schedule to keep, Biff wants you brats up in the penthouse by 10:30"

Marty glared at the man. He grabbed his backpack and books and slowly made his way over to 3-D.

Seeing that Marty was moving too slow for his liking, 3-D roughly grabbed Marty and pushed him out the door. Marty was then lead to the elevator where his brother and sister were waiting for him.

Upon seeing Marty safe, Dave let out a relieved sigh. He was terrified of what could have happened when Biff's three stooges split him and his sister and brother up. After all he was the man of the family now and it was his job to keep an eye on his little siblings.

3-D, Skinhead, and Match then proceeded to shove the three McFly children into the elevator. As soon as they were all in the elevator Match shut the door and pressed the button leading up to the penthouse.

The journey up to the top floor seemed to take forever. 3-D had a firm grip on Marty's shoulder in order to make sure he didn't cause any problems. Marty was absentmindedly rubbing the bruise that he had acquired last night. Throughout the whole ride up, a multitude of questions were running through Marty's head. What if Mommy wasn't up there? What would happen to them then? Would they still have to live with Biff or would they be sent away?

As the elevator jerked to a stop, the doors slowly slid open. Marty closed his eyes and took a deep breath waiting to see what would happen. What he heard was music to his ears.

"Marty, Linda, Dave! You're ok!"

Marty immediately broke free from 3-D's grip and sprinted into his mother's arms.

Lorraine scooped Marty up in her arms and gave him a bone-crushing hug. She was so glad that her babies were ok! Lorraine walked over to Dave and Linda and kneeled down to their level. Cupping both their cheeks she gave them a once over to make sure they weren't hurt. After deciding that they were fine she brought them into her warm embrace.

Resting his head on his Mommy's shoulder, Marty checked to make sure she wasn't hurt. Seeing nothing that immediately caught the eye, he decided that she seemed fine. Marty snuggled deeper into his mommy's arms. If he had the choice, he would stay like this forever and he would never let his mommy go. In that one moment Marty felt completely and utterly happy, but that moment of pure bliss was short-lived.

Biff strolled into the living room looking at the scene with discontent. He felt that it was the perfect time to share his good news with Lorraine and her brats.

"Lorraine why don't you take Linda up to her room and get her packed?"

Lorraine broke the hug and stood up.

"Biff what would Linda need to get packed for? She's not going anywhere."

"Of course she is Lorraine. I'm sending her and Dave to a top of the line boarding school somewhere out of state. They leave tomorrow."

"What?! We never agreed on this Biff!"

Biff clenched his fists trying to control the anger that was bubbling up inside him.

"It's a great opportunity for them Lorraine. Why don't you stop complaining and be happy that I'm allowing your kids to get a decent education!"

Giving Lorraine a menacing glare Biff then said, "Now why don't you take Linda and get outta here?"

Sighing in defeat Lorraine looked at her children with teary eyes, "Well what about Dave and Marty? Who's going to take them up to their rooms?"

Biff walked up to Dave and draped an arm around him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have the boys take Dave up to his room and help him get packed."

He then kneeled down next to Marty and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And I'll personally escort little Marty to his room."

Marty pleadingly looked at his mommy. She really wouldn't leave him alone with Biff…..would she?

"Alright Biff, I guess we'll all come back into the living room when we're all done."

Tightening his grip on Marty's shoulder Biff grinned and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Get going!"

Lorraine gently guided Linda to her room while 3-D, Skinhead, and Match pushed Dave towards his room. Biff waited for everyone to leave before he dragged Marty to his room.

"C'mon runt I want to get this over with so let's speed it up!"

Marty couldn't believe it! His mommy actually left him alone with Biff. Didn't she know that Biff really didn't like him? He tried wiggling out of Biff's grip but his struggles only made Biff strengthen his hold on him.

Reaching Marty's room Biff opened the door and pushed Marty inside. He then entered and slammed the door shut, eliciting a satisfying yelp from Marty.

"Alright listen up brat; a lot of things are going to change now. First of all your brother and sister are being shipped off to boarding school, meaning that they won't be here to annoy the hell out of me! But since you're too little to be shipped off we're going to have to…tolerate each other for the time being."

Biff paused to see if Marty was following what he was saying.

"Second of all you need to learn to man up. That means no more clinging to your mom, because guess what? She doesn't want you brats anymore."

Marty couldn't take anymore of Biff's lies he sprang up from the bed and stood toe to toe with Biff.

"YOU'RE LYING! MY MOMMY DOES WANT US!"

Biff laughed and pushed Marty to the ground.

"Oh yeah runt, well if you're Mommy does want you why would she agree to send your brother and sister off to boarding school? And why would she agree to send you off as soon you're old enough?"

Biff smirked as he saw Marty's eyes darken in recognition of the fact.

"Ya see why would she want you when she has me? Soon enough your mother and I will have a new baby and then she'll forget all about you. Now, as long as you are here you might as well behave right?!"

Marty wasn't even acknowledging Biff anymore. So, Biff did something to get his attention. He raised his hand and brought it down across Marty's face.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU RUNT!"

Clutching his cheek, Marty rapidly nodded and quickly got out of Biff's reach.

Biff then walked over to the door, "Alright I'll be back in an hour to bring you to the living room. And I better not find you outside of this room."

Slamming the door shut Biff congratulated himself on a job well done. He managed to make the little idiot believe that his mom didn't want him and that they're going to replace him. He laughed at the idea of him having children with Lorraine, he hated kids! But as long as that threat kept Marty in line he would milk for all it was worth.

Opening the door to his master bedroom he sat down on his bed and said to himself, "Things are looking up! Two of those brats will be gone by tomorrow and the one brat that's left is too terrified to even move without my permission."

Overall Biff was very content with how his new life with Lorraine was going.

**Back in Marty's room**

Marty had hot tears running down his cheek as he rubbed the stinging mark on his cheek. Biff's words kept repeating themselves over and over again in his head. He refused to believe that his mommy didn't want him, he knew that his mommy would always want him. But deep down he had a sinking feeling that Biff's words were true.

If his mommy really did want him and his brother and sister than she wouldn't have let Biff send Dave and Linda away. She wouldn't have left him alone with Biff. She would have known that Biff **really** didn't like him. SHE WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT BIFF WOULD HURT HIM! She would have…..she should have been there to protect him. She shouldn't have let Biff separate their family when they needed to be together. Marty didn't know what to believe anymore. Of course he believed that his mommy would always want him but then again a part of him now believed that his mommy didn't want him...he didn't know what to believe anymore.

**AN:** There you have chapter 3! Now all I'm gonna say is at this point this story could go in any direction. I mean there could be plans to escape Biff, there could be deaths, HECK there could be a giant meteor blasting the Earth and DESTROYING THEM ALL…just kidding….or am I? Well what I'm trying to say is I'd like to hear what you think about the story. So I'd appreciate it if everyone would REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Discalimer: **I do not own BTTF and I never will…..sadly

**AN:** I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I've been super busy with school and sports but since I'm on break now I hope to crank a few more chapters!

**2 months later**

Marty awoke in the morning and sat himself up in his bed. As soon as he was fully awake, his eyes immediately caught a large pile of boxes. The last of his things from his old house had finally arrived yesterday and he and his mommy were in the process of unpacking. Some boxes were completely empty, some were half empty, and some were still completely sealed. Overall Marty decided he would unpack later.

He hopped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom in order to get ready for the day. After quickly brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers then he promptly exited his room.

Throughout this whole rushed process Marty was thinking one thing, "I better hurry up and get to breakfast before Mommy leaves." If Marty didn't wake up early enough then he would usually end up eating breakfast with Biff's goons because Biff always took his mommy somewhere else, and Marty never knew where they went but all he knew was they were always gone for the whole day. So if Marty showed up early enough he would catch her and Biff before they left to wherever they were going.

Marty ran down the hall and slowed once he saw the kitchen within reach. He let out a sigh of relief; they were still there at the breakfast table. In fact both his mommy and Biff were just sitting down, meaning that he would get to spend even more time with his mommy…and Biff. But eating breakfast with Biff wasn't that bad though; Biff ignored him for the most part, all in all breakfast was Marty's favorite time of the day.

Marty took the seat right next to his mommy and grabbed his bowl and started pouring himself some cereal.

Smiling, Lorraine looked down at Marty and said, "Here Marty why don't you let me help you pour your cereal?"

Marty shook his head back and forth signaling his denial of her help. He was confident that he could pour his own milk like a big boy. With that, Marty grabbed the milk and carefully poured it into his bowl.

Lorraine laughed at the adorable face Marty was making, the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration as he carefully poured the milk.

Setting the milk back down on the table, Marty looked up at his mommy triumphantly.

Lorraine smiled down at Marty and fondly cupped his cheek in her hand, "I'm sorry for ever doubting that you couldn't do it sweetheart."

Both Marty and Lorraine settled into a comfortable silence as they began to eat. And if you wiped the scowl off Biff's face, it would almost seem like the three of them were a pretty normal family.

Biff looked at the scene with discontent; he couldn't believe the little runt woke up before they left. Frowning he thought "It's all Lorraine's fault, if she would've hurried up like I told her too then we would've been outta here already." But no, now he was stuck at breakfast having some 'quality family time' with her and the runt. How was he supposed to completely have Lorraine's undivided attention when she was so focused on the little brat? All Biff knew was he did not like sharing what was his.

Just then a knock on the door interrupted Biff's thoughts.

"Hey Biff open up, it's me, Skinhead, and 3-D!"

Standing up from the table Biff stomped towards the door.

Looking down on his friends with impatience Biff said, "Well it's about time you buttheads showed up!"

Biff walked back to the table and roughly grabbed Lorraine by the arm.

"Let's go Lorraine."

Lorraine was then lifted up from her chair and pushed towards the door by Biff.

Turning and giving Biff a pleading look Lorraine said, "Biff at least let me say goodbye to Marty."

"Oh come on Lorraine you can't keep babying the kid! He knows you're coming back tonight."

"But Biff I-"

"JUST GO WAIT IN THE CAR LORRAINE!"

Lorraine immediately shrunk back at Biff's harsh tone and felt it was better to comply with his orders rather than upset him even more.

As soon as Lorraine left the room Biff spun around to Marty.

"AND YOU!"

Marty's head shot up from the floor and fearfully looked up at Biff.

"You better behave or else you'll regret it! You got that?"

Remembering the feel of the palm to his face the last time he didn't answer, Marty let out a quiet, "Yes sir."

And with that Biff stormed out of the room, leaving Marty alone with Biff's goons.

Skinhead walked over to Marty and said, "Alright why don't ya hurry up so we can all get on with our day, you know the drill."

Marty scowled at that comment, of course he knew the drill, it was the same EVERYDAY! First Marty would grab his bag of books and crayons took keep him occupied for the day. Then they would take him down to the lounge that Biff specifically designed for his gang. And after about half an hour of just sitting there and staring at each other the goons would stand and tell him they were heading over to the casino and bar, leaving him alone and locking the door on the way out. He knew that this would mean they would be gone for the rest of the day and at about 9 o'clock at night, a security guard would come down to escort him back up to the penthouse. Throughout the day he was expected to find something to eat from the fridge in the lounge and he was supposed to keep himself out of trouble. Overall Marty didn't think it was such a bad process, he didn't really mind spending time alone. Although all this time alone gave Marty a lot of time to think. He thought about his brother and sister. He thought about his mommy and daddy. And he occasionally thought about Biff.

Biff…..just the thought of him made Marty emotions go haywire. Anger was usually a prominent emotion that Marty directed towards Biff. He was angry at him for separating his mommy and him, and he was angry at Biff for keeping them apart every second of the day. Marty wanted to believe that he hated Biff for tearing apart his family, but he just couldn't find it in himself to hate anyone. And even though Biff hated him, there was a part of him that just wanted to be accepted by Biff. He didn't understand why Biff hated him so much. He really did try to be good and make Biff happy, but no matter what he did Biff always found a way to ridicule him. And yet, Marty still hoped that one day Biff would finally see him as his son and he would love him the way that his daddy did. That's all Marty really wanted, he just wanted to be happy and he wanted someone to make his mommy smile more often because ever since his daddy died she frowned most of the time. So Marty hoped and prayed that there was some part of Biff that could learn to love and care for him and his family because there was a part of Marty that believed in Biff. Despite all of Biff's faults Marty believed that beneath his rough exterior there was an actual human being that felt sad and lonely just like he did. Marty knew that he was missing something, and it was a father. He just didn't who to find a father in. There was a part of him that actually hoped that Biff would be his father figure, a part of him that actually wanted Biff to be like a papa to him. But if Biff didn't want to be his father then who would?

**AN:** SAY WHAT?! Marty actually wants Biff to be his father? I guess that just the wishful mentality of a naïve 4 year old boy. Do you think that Biff actually has it him to change….who knows he just may surprise you. I mean ya never know someone until you walk a mile in their shoes, right? Oh and for those of you who are wondering, of course Doc Brown will be featured in this story. I feel he plays an essential role in developing who Marty is. So leave a review because reviews encourage me to update faster!


End file.
